


You are mine

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Loki and Sigyn [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Courtship, F/M, betrothal, kiss, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: After the news that Theoric was found dead. Sigyn goes into mourning. A month after that, Sigyn and Loki relationship becomes public.





	You are mine

A month passed quickly; Theoric body was found he was killed by trolls while on patrol or at least that was the reports said.  Sigyn was sitting the garden when Loki walked into the garden.   Her eyes travel to him. They had skirted around the fact of their attraction for each other and wait the right amount of time.  She played the part of grieving woman well. She dressed in mourning during that time. This was the first time she was out of her mourning gown. She was dressed in a deep red dress with golden leaves as a belt.  Loki walked over to her; his eyes locked with blue ones.  This was the moment he had waited a month to see. He sat down next to her.

            “Sigyn I have talked to father he has given his permission for to court you.”

            Sigyn looked up at him with huge smile grace across her face.  She motioned with her finger for him to come closer to her.  He leaned down to kiss her. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck and tangled into his short dark hair.   They pulled away breathless. Loki produced an emerald and moonstone ring. He showed it to her with a smirk across his face. She gave him the smirk back as he slipped the ring on her finger.

            “This can’t be true” Sigyn said softly. 

            To her, it sounded too good to be true.  She had dreamy look on her face. Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead he had a huge smile on his face.

            “You are mine” Loki commanded his hand on her jaw.

            “And you are mine” Sigyn whispered into his lips

          He joined their lips in a passionate kiss.  They kissed until the need for air overrode their need for each other.   They both had smiles on their faces when Thor walked into the garden. He looked over to the pair of them.

            “Bother should you not be training,” Thor commented.

            Loki sighed resting his forehead against Sigyn’s. Before, he turns to look at his brother. Sigyn rose to her feet placing her hand on Loki’s chest. That was when Thor noted the ring on her finger.

            “I leave you to your training, my prince,” Sigyn said kissing Loki lips softly.  

            Sigyn bowed her head to both and walked off with sway to her hips. Loki eyes locked on her retreating form. That woman would be his wife in time. Thor looked between Sigyn and Loki for a time. 


End file.
